


Shikigami

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bromance, Confessions, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Male Friendship, Moral Dilemmas, One Shot, Possible jearmin, possible bromance to romance, supportive friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin nunca se imaginó a sí mismo matando a otro ser humano; no se había alistado en la Legión para asesinar personas. Pero era matar o que le matasen, a él o a sus seres queridos. ¿Cuál era entonces el dilema existencial? Quería ser el soldado que la humanidad se merecía, quería ser fuerte y valiente como Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shikigami

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la convocatoria del mes de Armin en la comunidad snk_esp de LJ. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Los frenéticos latidos del corazón, correspondientes a su ritmo cardíaco acelerado, se superponían con ese terrible sonido que no paraba de retumbar en su cabeza una y otra vez con cada contracción del músculo contra sus costillas.

_Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum._

No había tardado ni un segundo, mucho menos de que lo que se tardaba en matar un titán. Le asombró lo rápido y fácil que era quitar una vida humana en comparación con el tremendo esfuerzo que suponía acabar con uno de los monstruos que atormentaban su existencia

Pero ya no eran los únicos.

Armin temblaba descontroladamente, incapaz de detener las convulsiones que se habían adueñado de su frágil cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí mismo, encogiéndose, como si quisiera hacerse más pequeño de lo que ya era y desaparecer, al menos durante unas horas. O tal vez para siempre.

Las palabras del capitán Levi le reconfortaban solo en parte. “Buen trabajo, soldado. Si no hubiera sido por su aplomo y sangre fría, ahora Kirschtein estaría muerto. Tendríamos un cadáver en la parte trasera del carro.” Debería estar exultante, pensó con amargura. Era la primera vez que lo felicitaban por su trabajo, al menos en lo que se refería a entrar en acción. De hecho, un halago tan directo del sargento era tan raro como  la nieve en primavera. Casi podía considerarse un privilegiado.

Pero lejos de todo aquello, Armin se sentía de alguna forma miserable. Tiempo atrás, en su fuero interno hubiera dado saltos de alegría por ese reconocimiento. Deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa ser fuerte y valiente como sus compañeros. Como Eren, Reiner o Mikasa. Que no lo mirasen y lo considerasen débil, que no trataran de reconfortarle diciéndole que su valía residía en otras cualidades, como su inteligencia o su gran capacidad para la estrategia. Él quería ser como ellos, quería ser el soldado de que la humanidad se merecía. La Legión no estaba hecha para los cobardes. A menudo se sentía una carga para los demás, inservible, inútil.

Cierto era que poco a poco, desde que Mikasa le infundió coraje en aquella situación límite en la que Eren se transformó en titán por primera vez, había ido encontrando su valor, atreviéndose cada vez más a participar de lleno en los planes del grupo como lo que era: un soldado más. Pero en su cabeza, seguía viéndose a sí mismo como alguien que iba a la zaga de los demás, nunca a su lado. Y aquello había empeorado después de lo ocurrido en Sina.

Lo de Annie había sido un retroceso. Si bien fue Armin el primero en sospechar que ella podía estar detrás de la identidad de la mujer titán (lo que había resultado ser finalmente cierto), aún se reprochaba no haberse dado cuenta antes. No importaba lo que le dijera Mikasa, no importaba cuántas veces Eren le diera las gracias, no importaba siquiera la admiración del mismísimo comandante Smith ante su prodigioso cerebro.  Él era quien más tiempo había pasado con ella, se consideraba uno de los que mejor la conocían entre todo su escuadrón, a pesar de lo inaccesible que resultaba. Si realmente era tan listo, si era el genio que todos pensaban, debió haber visto a través de sus intenciones. Debió haber adivinado algo en su extraño comportamiento. Tal vez así Marco no habría muerto. Ni el escuadrón de operaciones especiales de Levi. Ni todos aquellos soldados inocentes de la 57ª expedición.

Ahora todo eso ya no importaba porque los cadáveres no eran más que eso, cadáveres, y Annie había corrido tal vez la misma suerte, porque no sabían si seguía viva o había muerto cuando decidió encerrarse en su crisálida de duro cristal. Atrás quedaron para Armin las veladas suposiciones que le nacían en la mente cuando pensaba en ella, más a menudo que lo que le gustaría admitir. Esas que afirmaban que en el fondo era buena persona, así se lo decía su intuición y así se lo hizo saber a ella. Por supuesto, también había fallado en eso. Cualquiera de los sentimientos que hubiera albergado al respecto, y que no había tenido tiempo casi de desarrollar (y menos de identificar) había muerto junto con todos aquellos soldados.

Lo más difícil había sido mirarla a la cara la primera vez después de su captura. Parecía como dormida, en paz, dentro de aquel diamante, lejos del dolor y ajena a todo el daño que había causado a la humanidad. Armin no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, porque si lo hacía tendría que enfrentar la mirada de Jean. Y no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. La contemplaron en silencio los dos, uno al lado del otro. Pero Armin sabía que Jean no estaba tranquilo; hecho que se confirmó cuando le pidió con voz rasgada que le dejara a solas con ella. Accedió, con un nudo en el estómago, abandonando la sala que se había convertido en su perpetua prisión en los sótanos del cuartel general de la Legión. Y en cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, pudo advertir el sonido de las espadas quebrándose contra el cristal, toda la furia contenida que Jean estaba descargando contra Annie. No pudo culparle, porque después de todo ella había asesinado a Marco. Y se obligó a permanecer allí, escuchando los gritos y reproches de Jean aun tapándose los oídos con las manos, pensando que se merecía parte de esa rabia, porque se sentía en parte responsable por la muerte de Marco.

Por eso, al principio le había parecido extraño que Jean se acercase a él. Era cierto que no se llevaban especialmente mal, lo cual tratándose del castaño ya era todo un logro. Había sido un buen compañero aquella vez que se quedaron tirados sin caballos con Reiner en mitad de la expedición, ayudándolo cuando estaba herido. En general no le parecía un mal tipo, pero le cargaba mucho su absurda rivalidad con Eren y su constante adoración para con Mikasa. Aunque tanto una como otra habían descendido drásticamente en los últimos tiempos: Jean ya no era el mismo desde la muerte de Marco. Armin también se había llevado bastante bien con el soldado desaparecido; sabía que ambos eran muy importantes el uno para el otro, pero no había indagado más allá, no tanto por respeto como por vergüenza. Por supuesto, estaba al tanto de los rumores que corrían por el cuartel, porque aunque hablaba poco, escuchaba mucho, pero siempre los había ignorado. En cualquier caso, no era asunto suyo.

Tenía que admitir que Jean había sido un gran apoyo en los últimos meses. Nunca había sido bueno relacionándose con los demás, sus únicos amigos habían sido siempre Eren y Mikasa. Cuando entró en el ejército había hecho buenas migas con los demás, pero había sido todo a través de Eren. Él era el extrovertido, y Armin, el tímido. La mayoría de las veces se limitaba a escuchar y asentir en lugar de participar en la conversación. Y desde que Eren había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza, cada vez podía pasar menos tiempo con él. Algo parecido ocurría con Mikasa, que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando o intentando colarse en los experimentos de Hanji para asegurarse de que no hacían ninguna barbaridad con el chico. Por eso la presencia de Jean había sido como un soplo de aire fresco. Ahora todo dependía de él, ya no tenía a sus amigos detrás para abrirle el camino, y le sorprendió cuánto se había afianzado su amistad con él.

En las primeras ocasiones, siempre le rehuía. Pensó que le odiaría por no haber detenido a Annie, que le consideraría culpable, pero pronto descubrió que él mismo era el único que pensaba eso. Y aquello lo alivió tanto que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo duro que había sido llevar el peso de esa supuesta culpa. Nunca hablaron de ello, pero no hizo falta. Armin era muy perceptivo y Jean, por más que se esforzara en aparentar lo contrario, era muy transparente. La mayoría de las veces podía leer en él con facilidad, en sus acciones y palabras, y por ellos supo que ni estaba enfadado ni le guardaba ningún rencor; tan solo a Annie.

Desde entonces, se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con él. Hacían las tareas juntos, entrenaban, charlaban como si tal cosa, o se mantenían en un cómodo y agradable silencio dependiendo de la situación. Sin que se dieran cuenta, fue creciendo la confianza entre ellos. Ya no eran simplemente compañeros, ahora eran amigos. Armin le habló a Jean de Eren y Mikasa (cosa que el chico aguantó con estoica paciencia, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratarse de él, gesto que Armin apreció infinitamente), de su infancia en Shiganshina, de sus padres y de su abuelo que había muerto en la guerra, de sus sueños de salir al exterior y explorar ese mundo que solo había visto en sus libros prohibidos. Jean le contó a Armin cómo era su vida antes de unirse al ejército, las aspiraciones y sueños que habían quedado olvidados. Poco a poco, se atrevió a hablarle de cosas que pensó que nunca diría en voz alta: empezó a hablarle de Marco, de lo especial que había sido para él, de cómo se había sentido tras su muerte. Así descubrió Armin que aquellos rumores sobre ellos dos eran más que rumores; pero Armin era una persona sencilla. Aquello no cambió un ápice la visión ni la opinión que tenía sobre Jean; haría falta mucho más que eso para deteriorar aquella amistad que tanto le había costado conseguir y de la que, secretamente, tan orgulloso se sentía.

Y tanto era así, que acababa de salvarle la vida a Jean. Eso de por sí no sería algo digno de mención, los soldados se ayudaban unos a otros en situaciones de peligro, era el pan de cada día. Pero no lo había sacado de las fauces de un titán, había matado a otra persona para protegerlo. Esa era la diferencia. Y era una diferencia muy significativa. Armin jamás se imaginó a sí mismo asesinando a un ser humano; apenas si se veía matando monstruos.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Él era el encargado de conducir la carreta, no tenía que hacer nada más que eso. Sin embargo, Jean había vacilado y le habían quitado el arma. Se dio cuenta de que en un par de segundos estaría muerto y ese pensamiento fue el que impulsó sus actos. Soltó las riendas, se giró, tomó el arma a su lado y disparó, casi sin mirar. Podía haber fallado. Pero no lo hizo. La mujer que retenía a su amigo se desplomó en el suelo de la carreta y él volvió a coger las riendas, sudoroso, acalorado, sin poder asimilar del todo lo que acababa de hacer.

No había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta la noche, cuando por fin se habían detenido para descansar y curar sus heridas. Se trataba del último alto en la misión antes de reunirse con el otro grupo y partir para rescatar a Eren e Historia definitivamente. Sentado en círculo con los demás alrededor de la fogata, Armin no participaba de la conversación, como de costumbre. Jean se encontraba enfrente; tampoco había hablado mucho en todo el día, pero no paraba de dirigirle miradas nerviosas que el rubio no sabía interpretar. Finalmente, agobiado por las circunstancias, se retiró alegando que necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Sasha intentó seguirle, pero el capitán se lo prohibió. Creyó entrever un ligero brillo en sus ojos, algo que indicaba que de alguna manera sabía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y cómo debía de sentirse.

Pero el propio Armin no sabía cómo se sentía. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. Por supuesto no era idiota, sabía que las personas se mataban entre sí todos los días, que entre la humanidad había escoria y más de la que les gustaría; la lucha desesperada que estaba atravesando el comandante Smith para librarlos del descrédito de la población, poniendo hasta su propia vida en juego, era la prueba fehaciente de ello. Y aun así, eso no lo reconfortaba. No se había alistado en la Legión para matar personas.

El sonido de unos pasos que se arrastraban por la hojarasca le puso sobre aviso. Se enderezó, alerta, no menos nervioso, llevando una mano a la cadera donde reposaban sus cuchillas antes de recordar que se había quitado el equipo y lo había dejado en la cabaña que les servía de refugio. Mierda. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado?

Por suerte, solo se trataba de Jean. Su rostro quedó al descubierto iluminado por la tenue luz del farolillo que Armin había llevado consigo. Apenas daba luz, pero era suficiente para que no se hundieran en la completa oscuridad de la noche sin luna y pudieran al menos verse las caras. La de Jean reflejaba preocupación y algo de temor.

\- ¿Armin? – se aproximó despacio para entrar dentro del rango de iluminación del farolillo.

\- Dile al capitán que ya estaba por volver – dijo el otro, creyendo que por eso había venido en su busca.

\- El capitán y los otros se han retirado ya a la cabaña – explicó Jean – Solo dijo que tuviésemos cuidado, pero no mandó que regresáramos al instante.

Un ligero atisbo de sorpresa asomó al rostro de Armin, pero por lo demás permaneció impasible. Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas, colocando el farolillo frente a él. Jean hizo lo mismo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol que se encontraba tras ellos, situándose cerca de su compañero para no ser engullido por las sombras.

Se quedaron en silencio. Armin no estaba seguro de si quería hablar, o sobre qué. Jean intuía que era uno de esos silencios que no debería romper sin permiso, así que se mantuvo callado. Pero ese silencio fue llenándose de una palpable tensión que creció hasta que al fin el carácter impaciente de Jean no pudo soportarlo.

\- Eh, Armin. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con algo de torpeza. No se le daban bien esas cosas; en sus conversaciones con Marco, siempre era el otro chico el que las iniciaba, y él respondía, al principio a regañadientes, hasta que al final conseguía introducirlo en la charla; sabía bien cómo tratarle – Todavía no te he dado las gracias, uh, ya sabes, por lo de antes – finalizó, clavando la mirada en sus botas.

\- Ah, no es necesario – contestó, con un hilo de voz – Lo hice sin pensar.

\- Pues casi no lo cuento.

Armin le notó algo avergonzado; supuso que todavía le reconcomía el haber dudado en un momento tan crucial, hasta el punto de casi perder la vida. Además Jean era una persona muy orgullosa: debía parecerle frustrante el haber sido salvado nada menos que por alguien débil como él. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerla.

\- No es nada, en serio – desvió la mirada, incómodo. No quería que le dieran las gracias por ser un asesino. Su dilema moral estaba empezando a sobrepasarle. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Qué patético, pensó. De nuevo llorando. De nuevo el Armin que solía ser, que necesitaba ser protegido por Eren y Mikasa. Pensaba que ese Armin había quedado atrás, pero se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado ahí. Se mordió los labios con fuerza, sintiendo que le quemaba la garganta y le escocían los ojos.

\- Tsk – Jean chasqueó la lengua, parecía irritado – ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

No se podía ser más franco y directo. Pero Armin comprendió que era su forma de preocuparse por él y lo agradeció en el alma, aunque no lo supiera. Tal vez solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar para liberarse de la presión que sentía en el pecho.

\- No sé cómo explicarlo – dijo, cosa que extrañó a Jean. Su amigo siempre encontraba palabras para todo, hasta para las cosas que él no sabía decir – Lo de hoy ha sido diferente a cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho antes. Sé que somos soldados, que nos entrenan para matar, que debería estar acostumbrado a eso. Sé que no hay diferencia entre matar un titán y humano cuando tu propia vida o la de alguien más está en peligro. Pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo. Veo a esa chica cada vez que cierro los ojos, a la chica que... maté. Pero ella iba a matarte a ti, no podía permitirlo... – la voz de Armin flaqueó y se apagó, perdiéndose en sus propias cavilaciones.

Realmente no sabía cómo explicarse, porque Jean no había entendido ni la mitad, pero creía haberse enterado de lo esencial del asunto. Armin se sentía un asesino. Y él tenía que hacer algo para quitarle esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, no podía permitir que se atormentara cuando seguía vivo y respirando gracias a eso. Pero no había forma en que pudiera explicarlo; no era una persona de discursos.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo y vio su rostro compungido, su expresión de derrota, las dudas que le carcomían el cerebro. Y eso lo enfadó. No era justo que se sintiera así cuando había realizado una acción heroica, cuando le había salvado la vida. Era consciente de que Armin era muy duro, crítico e injusto consigo mismo, y ya no sabía qué hacer para cambiar eso. No sabía cuándo ni de dónde había surgido esa necesidad de querer hacerle comprender lo mucho que valía, pero hacía tiempo que la tenía. Y también de alguna manera estaba seguro de que Eren y Mikasa jamás habían intentado algo así. Ellos querían a Armin como si fuera de su familia, lo cuidaban y lo protegían, y eso estaba bien. Pero no intentaban mostrarle quién era él en realidad, porque Armin no lo veía. No veía en sí mismo cuando se miraba en un espejo lo mismo que veía Jean cuando le miraba a los ojos. Y lo que veía era el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca, aparte de Marco. Era un muchacho excepcional, lleno de cualidades que no sabía valorar. Y eso, definitivamente, lo enfurecía.

Ante todo, Jean era una persona impulsiva. No pensaba mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas, y aún menos si estaba enfadado. Y en esos momentos lo estaba. Por eso, giró levemente el cuerpo, cambiando de posición para quedar frente a Armin, agarrarle de los hombros con ambas manos y sacudirle ligeramente.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir gilipolleces? Ah, me revienta que hables tanto cuando es para decir tantas tonterías una detrás de otra – Armin no intentó zafarse; lo observaba anonadado, los ojos azules abiertos de par en par – Me has salvado el culo, si no fuera por ti ahora estaría pudriéndome en esa carreta envuelto en una puta sábana y entonces sí que tendrías razones para llorar. Pero estoy aquí porque disparaste a esa perra antes de que ella me volara la cabeza ¿qué demonios podría estar mal con eso? No entiendo esos absurdos dilemas existenciales; es matar o que te maten, Armin. Y lo demás no importa. Lo hiciste bien, así que deja de comerte tanto la cabeza y de ser tan duro contigo mismo, joder. No son los demás los que te critican, eres tú. ¡No soporto esa jodida actitud tuya, no entiendo cómo no ves lo increíble que eres! – Jean estaba frustrándose y, en consecuencia, había elevado bastante el tono de voz sin darse cuenta – Si hasta eres mucho mejor soldado que yo, y mira que me cuesta tener que reconocerlo pero es la puta verdad. ¡Así que basta ya de lloriquear y de compadecerte!

No podía evitar la verborrea cuando estaba cabreado. Tampoco hablar sin casi darse cuenta de lo que salía por su boca. Armin lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. ¿Acaso había dicho que era increíble, o había escuchado mal? Jean no destacaba precisamente por ir repartiendo halagos gratuitos, ni siquiera por decir lo que pensaba de una persona a no ser que fuera algo negativo.

Aunque bastante ruda, Armin no podía negar que la manera que tenía Jean de animarlo era efectiva. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era que alguien le dijera las cosas con claridad, de forma precisa y cortante. Nada de medias tintas o de palabras suaves: tan solo la verdad, sincera y directa. Aquello era muy del estilo del capitán Levi. Y Jean era también experto en eso.

\- Jean... – solo pudo balbucear su nombre; al contrario que a él, no le salían las palabras.

\- Calla, joder. No hace falta que digas nada.

Al castaño se le subió un sonrojo a las mejillas al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. Se sentía un poco tonto, pero ya estaba hecho, y de todos modos era lo que pensaba. Parecía que había servido para algo, así que al menos se descargaba un poco de la deuda que guardaba para con su amigo por salvarle la vida. Carraspeó y le soltó los hombros, yendo a apoyarse de nuevo contra el tronco en la misma posición de antes.

Esta vez fue Armin quien se acercó a él; podía ver cómo le relucían los ojos azules a la tenue luz del farolillo. Perplejo, se preguntó qué querría ahora, pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al notar cómo le agarraba de la mano, lentamente, con timidez, como si temiera el rechazo. Los dedos de Armin se sentían cálidos sobre los suyos; notó una extraña punzada en el estómago. No le apartó.

\- Gracias, Jean. Soy yo el que debe darte las gracias por muchas cosas. Pero gracias por estar a mi lado, justo ahora.

Jean sonrió para sí mismo antes de esbozar una ladeada sonrisa que le cruzó el rostro de lado a lado, con la que obsequió a su amigo junto con su tan característica mueca de superioridad. Aferrando la mano que se encontraba sobre la suya, le dijo:

\- Eso no se agradece, idiota. Yo voy a estar aquí siempre que haga falta. Soy un puto desastre yo solo.

La frase podía parecer contradictoria, pero Armin comprendió que tenía mucho sentido. Los dos entendieron lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Sabía lo que Jean le estaba ofreciendo. Y lo valoraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Seguía considerando a Eren y Mikasa como su familia, pero ahora tenía otra persona a la que no podía permitirse perder bajo ningún concepto. Sin soltar la mano de Jean, sonrió por primera vez en todo el día. Era una sonrisa sutil, pequeña, apenas perceptible, pero allí estaba, adornando su rostro.

\- Sabes, Jean, creo que debería salvarte la vida más a menudo. Te pones muy sensible cuando eso pasa...

Jean se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Cállate, imbécil!


End file.
